Dane County, Wisconsin
Dane County is a county in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. Its population was 488,073 at the 2010 census. The county seat is Madison, which is also the capital of the state. The U.S. Census Bureau's Madison Metropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Dane County (as well as neighboring Iowa and Columbia counties). Dane County is made up of more than 60 cities, towns, and villages. Dane County is the second most populous county in Wisconsin behind Milwaukee County.Transport 2020 | Study Information History Dane County was formed in 1836 as a territorial county. It was named after Nathan Dane, a Massachusetts delegate to the Congress of the Confederation who helped carve Wisconsin out of the Northwest Territory.Wisconsin Local History and Biography Articles Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 426,526 people, 173,484 households, and 100,794 families residing in the county. The population density was 355 people per square mile (137/km²). There were 180,398 housing units at an average density of 150 per square mile (58/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.96% White, 4.00% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 3.45% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.43% from other races, and 1.79% from two or more races. 3.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 34.4% were of German, 11.5% Norwegian, 8.9% Irish and 6.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 173,484 households out of which 29.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.10% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.90% were non-families. 29.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 14.30% from 18 to 24, 32.50% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 9.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. Government Dane County is governed by a county executive and a county legislature. The county legislature known as the Board of Supervisors consists of 37 members each elected from single member districts. The county executive is elected in a countywide vote. *County Executive: Joe Parisi (D) *District Attorney: Ismael Ozanne (D) *Sheriff: David Mahoney (D) *Treasurer: Dave Worzala (D) *Clerk: Karen Peters (D) *Board of Supervisors (37 members) http://countyofdane.com/board/supervisors.aspx County Executives of Dane County The list of the county executives of Dane County.County Executive of Dane County *George Reinke *Jonathan B. Barry *Richard J. Phelps *Kathleen Falk *Joe Parisi Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.94%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties Cities, villages and towns Dane County Cities Dane County Villages Dane County Towns Census-designated places *Windsor (CDP) Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dane County, Wisconsin References Further reading * Durrie, Daniel S. [http://digicoll.library.wisc.edu/cgi-bin/WI/WI-idx?id=WI.DurrieHist A History of Madison, the Capital of Wisconsin; including the Four lake country]. Madison: Atwood & Culver, 1874. * [http://digicoll.library.wisc.edu/cgi-bin/WI/WI-idx?id=WI.MadDane Madison, Dane County and Surrounding Towns]. Madison: W. J. Park, 1877. *''Biographical Review of Dane County, Wisconsin''. Chicago: Biographical Review Publishing Company, 1893. External links * Official Dane County Government website * Official Dane County highway map Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Dane County, Wisconsin Category:Established in 1839 Category:Madison metropolitan area